Lestrange family
) |family members = *Ermessende Lestrange † *Euphrahilde Lestrange † *Félicule Lestrange † *Fortunade Lestrange † *Gaidic Lestrange † *Radolphus Lestrange † *F. Lestrange † *R. Lestrange † *Cyrille Lestrange Snr *Barenne Lestrange (née Moreau) *Corvus Lestrange Snr *Heloise Lestrange (née Beaufort) *Cyrille Lestrange Jr *Balbine Lestrange (née Leroy) *Fulcran Lestrange Snr *Pucine Lestrange (née Leroy) *Falco Lestrange *Salomé Lestrange (née Volant) *Corvus Lestrange Jr *Minette Lestrange (née Rosier) *Manon Lestrange *Josette Lestrange *Corvus Lestrange III *Eglantine Lestrange *Corvus Lestrange IV *Laurena Lestrange (née Kama) *Clarisse Lestrange (née Tremblay) † *Leta Lestrange † *Lestrange † *Rodolphus Lestrange *Bellatrix Lestrange (née Black) † *Rabastan Lestrange |status = UnknownRodolphus and Rabastan were the only known surviving members by blood of the family in 1998. Rodolphus never had any children from his wife Bellatrix, and is either dead or imprisoned in Azkaban, and Rabastan does not seem to have been married or ever had children as well. However, a second branch of the family through Corvus Lestrange is now known, meaning it's likely the family name continued to be carried by his descendants instead. |related = *Black family *Malfoy family *Rosier family *Beaufort family *Kama family *Tremblay family *Perrot family *Volant family *Gage family *Leroy family *Trouche family *Petit family *Scamander family *Trouche family *Moreau family |house = Slytherin |loyalty = Death Eaters |hideh = |hider = |hidea = }} Lestrange is the surname of an ancient French pure-blood wizarding family, that also has branches in Great Britain and one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. They are related to the Black, Malfoy, Tonks, Lupin, and Rosier families.Black family tree Bellatrix Black married into the family only because it was expected of her to make a respectable pure-blood marriage. The Lestranges are a very old and wealthy family with a vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank full of treasure. Like the House of Black many Lestranges practise the Dark Arts and believe in the notion of pure-blood supremacy, they disdain Muggles, Muggle-borns, blood traitors, and in some cases half-bloods. Similar to the Gaunts, they are willing to intermarry with cousins to maintain their purity. The Lestranges' family crest is the raven, with their massive family vault being located in Paris, in the Cimetière du Père-Lachaise. History The Lestrange family, being named in the Pure-Blood Directory as one of the "Sacred Twenty-Eight" Pure-blood families, dates back centuries in the British wizarding community. The family has produced a Minister for Magic during the 1800s: Radolphus Lestrange took a reactionary position, and attempted to shut down the Department of Mysteries, but was ignored by the Unspeakables and the rest of the Ministry. He resigned after six years in office due to ill health, which was rumoured to be an inability to cope with stress of the office. During her time at Hogwarts around the 1910s, Leta Lestrange developed a close relationship with fellow student and magical beast enthusiast Newton Scamander. After one of Leta's experiments went wrong and endangered the life of a student, Newt Scamander took the blame and was expelled in her place. She would later cross paths with Newt again.Bustle - "Who is Leda Lestrange? 'Fantastic Beasts' Is Only The Start For The New Character, Says Director David Yates" According to director David Yates, we will learn more about Leta Lestrange, and Newt's relationship with her, in future movies in the franchise. 18 November 2016. During the First and Second Wizarding Wars, the Lestranges supported Lord Voldemort and at least a few members of the family were Death Eaters. Voldemort named Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange among his most loyal followers, as they were the only Death Eaters who tried to find him after his defeat in 1981 and spent fourteen years in Azkaban because of their loyalty. Bellatrix, in particular, described herself as "the Dark Lord's most loyal servant". Bellatrix also had a "secret" relationship with Lord Voldemort and gave birth to a child with him before the Battle of Hogwarts. Bellatrix and Voldemort’s daughter was later named Delphini. As Bellatrix and Voldemort both died in the Battle of Hogwarts, Delphini grew up as an orphan. Family members Blood relatives Relatives by marriage Distant relatives Family tree Radolphus' Bloodline Corvus' Bloodline Cyrille's Bloodline Etymology The name 'Lestrange' echoes the French phrase l'étrange, literally "the strange one", referring to Bellatrix's mental disturbance. In Old French, estrange means "foreigner"Behind the Name: French Surnames. The surname may allude to English journalist , who was known for opposing religious toleration and for being involved in plots against the government of William and Mary, similar to the Lestranges' intolerance about blood purity and involvement in the Death Eaters organisation. Behind the scenes *Although it is pronounced le-STRANGE in the films, the Scholastic Official Website states that it is pronounced la-STRAWNGE.[http://harrypotter.scholastic.com/order_of_the_phoenix/ Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Pronunciation Guide] Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references fr:Famille Lestrange pl:Rodzina Lestrange ru:Лестрейнджи pt-br:Família Lestrange Lestrange family